Transparente
by alegra77
Summary: Porque nadie nace con un color, todos nacemos trasparentes; solo que nosotros manchamos ese color inexistente que representa la nada y a la vez algo… para bien o para mal


¡Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia!

**.**

**.**

Porque nadie nace con un color, todos nacemos trasparentes; solo que nosotros manchamos ese color inexistente que representa la nada y a la vez algo… para bien o para mal

**.**

**.**

**Transparente**

**.**

Haru desde pequeña siempre tuvo una creencia única sobre la humanidad en general, ante sus pensamientos infantiles y la poca experiencia que ha vivido a los pocos años de vida, llego a la maravillosa conclusión que todos nacemos de un color trasparente; eso para ella era una representación del aura, del carácter, del alma e inclusos los ideales que conforman todas las personas en general

Nacemos siendo nada, ella cree que fue hecha y representada por ese color que significa la nada

_Todos somos… nada_

Que es representada por la inocencia y la ignorancia

Pero al momento de pisar la tierra que nos rodea, el primer paso que damos ese color trasparente desaparece y se mancha por otro color aún más fuerte

El mundo es una paleta de colores abierta dispuesta a marchar ese color tan insignificante y a la vez tan importante sin importarle si es para bien o para mal

El mundo macha nuestra esencia, macha nuestro todo, sin impórtale las consecuencias

Porque cuando somos trasparentes no sabemos del dolor, de las tristezas, de los pesares y tragedias….

_No sentimos _

Somos la representación de la pureza misma, la representación de lo inexistente paro a la vez de lo significativo

Éramos los representantes de la tranquilada, del equilibrio y de la paz

No éramos consientes del bien y el mal

Todo eso lo descubrió cuando era pequeña

Ella no entendía muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, no comprendía los colores que se mezclaban en su presencia todo era tan confuso, pero…

Cuando sintió como era manchada lentamente, no sabía describir como se sentía, tal vez la falta de conocimiento, su inocencia misma no le permitieron entender la primera pincelada que mancho su color

El transparente estaba desapareciendo lentamente, sin darse cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ella estaba manchada por varios colores…

_Colores y colores_

Unos eran coloridos, otros oscuro, mientras que otros eran neutros

Era un arcoíris brillante, otras veces oscuros y otras solamente opacos

Tantos colores que día a día seguían apareciendo más manchándola lentamente hasta olvidar completamente de que colores estaba pintada, ya no podía distinguir aquel color trasparente del cual fue pintada una vez

xxxxxxxxx

Cuando apenas tenía 14 años aun podía recordaba vagamente la esenia de ese color, a pasear de estar manchada de varios colores mostrando una pintura abstracta extraña y exótica aun amaba y anhelaba volver a ser pintada por la simpleza de ese color

Pero sabe que nunca más puede ser despintada, porque los colores…

Los colores la golpearon tan duro que se mente se nublo, se perdió y olvido…

_Olvido como era aquel color_

Ya no puede recordar cómo era, ya no puede sentir el nada

Fue inundada, hasta el fondo de su lama por una ola de pintura manchándola fuertemente adhiriéndose en su piel convirtiendo su existencia en un ser lleno de color

.

A veces no sabe si es bueno o malo

.

A veces no sabe si se siente afortunada o desdichada

.

A veces no concibe la idea de no ser trasparente, otras veces se siente dichosa de estar manchada

.

En verdad no sabe y a veces el no saber esto la ase sentir insegura y a la vez no

No logra entender, pero quiere creer que ese color es su propia ignorancia, quiere pensar que es la poca existencia de la esencia de ese color que quedo en su ser que se niega ir y ser pintada hasta desparecer, por ese se siente segura y a la vez no

.

La ignorancia, el no saber nada

.

El no saber lo bueno de lo malo

.

El no sentir felicitada o dolor

.

No puede saber si fue lo correcto o lo incorrecto…

.

_Manchar ese color_

_._

Por qué sabe, entiende y siente, si ella siguiera siendo trasparente no descubriría eso

No sabría de cosas tan importantes, como el amor, la amistad, la bondad

No sabría sobres las cosas buenas que hay a su alrededor

Pero sabe que es una apuesta, una apuesta que puede hacerla ganar o perder

Así es el mundo y lo sabe su cuadro esta tan pintado a lo largo de los años, ha tenido tantos colores, tantas experiencias tan agradables y hermosas, como desagradables y horribles

xxxxxxxxx

A veces se siente cansada, otras veces se siente llena de energías

sus colores a veces muestras cuadros dignos de admiración, otras veces muestran cuadros penosos, sus colores cambian y vuelven a cambiar

El mundo nunca se detiene, no se detiene para dejarla apreciar los colores de los cuales está pintada, a veces tiene la dicha de poder percibirlos y verlos otras con un solo pestañeo desparecen

El mundo es tan colorido que a veces cuesta ser apreciado

Pero depende de la persona que busque apreciarlos

Hay tantos colores tan variados tan distintos, tan repetitivos…

_Al igual que las personas _

Ella no posee un color predominante es un ser cambiante pero perceptivo, es una virtud de la cual esta gradecida, hay personas que no les interesa ver los colores están manchados por un arcoíris y seguirán caminado si siquiera apreciar de qué color van pintados, hay otros como ella que les encanta ver sus colores sentirlos y gozar de ellos aunque sea por un momento antes de que vuelvan a cambiar y hay otros…

.

_Hay otros…_

_._

_Como ellos…_

_._

Que pueden estar manchados por muchos colores pero en su alma están ensalzados por un solo color predomínate…

_Un solo yo_

Un color tan puro fuerte y feroz que sin importar cuanto más sean manchados ese color sigue sobre pintando a los otros hasta desparecerlos y ellos se quedan…

_Permanecen imperturbables_

Son cuadros únicos, extraños pero exquisitos, pocos pueden verlo, a veces hasta los mismos portadores lo ignoran, pero ella siente dicha…

_Dicha de ser la única que puede apreciar esa belleza _

Ella se siente extasiada al estar rodeada de esos individuos que les muestra lo único e inolvidable que pueden ser los colores, como una galería de arte, mientras camina por los pasillos de la vida observando aquellas pinturas y colores exquisitos que se plasman en esos cuadros

Puede ver ese cuadro color rojizo manchar una tormenta abrazadora, llena de lealtad y ferocidad, el alma de Gokudera Hayato es intensa

Observa un cuadro azul inundar como lluvia insaciable y apacible, llena de tranquilidad y amabilidad, el alma de Yamamoto Takeshi es absolutamente imperturbable

Mira un cuadro amarillo tan llamativo representar el mismo sol, tan lleno de vivacidad y terquedad, el alma de Sasagawa Ryohei es resplandeciente

Analiza un cuadro índigo mostrar una neblina espesa que no le permite ver que puede estar más oculto es ese cuadro, pero está llena ilusiones atrayentes que se niega apartar su vita de él, el alma de Rokudo Mukuro es misteriosa

Ve un cuadro verde aparecer con espontaneidad y rapidez como un rayo, llenar de fuerza e infantilismo inimaginable, el alma de Lambo Bovino es alegre y caprichosa

Aprecia un cuadro purpura ser cubierto por una nube distante ante el paisaje pero poderosa ante cualquier presencia, golpeando con imponencia irrefutable cualquier vista, el alma de Hibari Kyoya es poderosa

Traza con detalle y fascinación un cuadro anaranjado puro, cubriendo por completo la vista como un infinito y esencial cielo, mostrando un atardecer lleno de sensibilidad, comprensión y amor el alma de Sawada Tsunayoshi es cálida

.

_Son esos colores que llenan y pintan su alma de un sinfín de arcoíris_

_._

No sabe si para bien o para mal

Pero, ella ha tomado sus pinceladas y se ha bañado en su esencia, ha tomado la el título de cuidadora de esa arte para su ironía misma

Es tan adicta a su presencia y belleza, no puede abandonar, no puede olvidar esos colores, a pesar de querer volver a ser trasparente, amas mucho esos colores

No quiere y no permitirá que otros colores manchen su esencia

Puede ser una egoísta para querer tener para ella sola esos paisajes únicos en el mundo?

Se ha ligado a esos colores, que ella misma con su alma cambiante y su pintura abstracta ha encandilado a esos portadores de tales bellezas, todos se ha enlazado para mostrar una obra magnifica que se persevera por la historia y podrá ser apreciada al mundo resplandeciendo juntos, ella se ha unido a cada uno de ellos de una manera especial y única…

.

_Como una amiga_

.

_Una hermana_

.

_Una compañera_

.

_Una guía_

.

_Una amante _

.

_**Mi nombre es Miura Haru y estoy pintada de muchos colores pero… **_

A pesar de estar pintada por muchos colores y tener muchas y hermosas obras de arte, una parte de ella a pesar de que nunca más podrá pintarse de trasparente, aun sueña aun desea verlo, deseaba tenerlo…

Por qué ese color solo es posible tenerlo una sola vez…

_Cuando abrimos los ojos por primera vez al mundo _

Solo se ve, solo se siente una…

Sola vez…

_**Mi color favorito es el…**_

_**Trasparente **_

_**Cuál es el tuyo?**_

**.**

**Notas del autor XD **

Hola como están lectoras y lectores?

Espero que bien XD

Yo esto con gripa, acabada física como mentalmente, esta semana la he tenido difícil, ¡dios estoy horrible! o_o

u_u Estar enferma es horrible y cabo de presentar un examen creo que mi cerebro quedo frito siento que aún le salen humos

Espero que les haya gustado este corto Oneshot n_n, no sé si se entienda a veces no sé qué clase de imaginación tengo?

A veces hasta ni yo misma ni me entiendo, pero bueno me quite esa espinita de inquietud y escribí esto xp … ¿Quién sabe y les guste?

¡Pero agradezco el que lo haya leído!, mi inspiración está volviendo a mí y me encuentro escribiendo un capítulo de Haru/ Gokudera ahora, me avía quedado a la mitad del capítulo porque me había quedado sin inspiración pero ya estoy volviendo a escribir lo que me falta espero y lo acabe pronto XD

Y también estoy escribiendo un capítulo de ¿Qué es el amor?, siento mucho la demora de este fic pero se me habían ido las ideas e inspiración, pero estoy de regreso en este fic, no sé cuándo lo publique porque apenas espese a escribir el capítulo pero le estoy poniendo ganas, los comentarios de los lectores me animaron y sé que mis demás fic están esperando así que también estoy consciente de ellos pero el tiempo es mi enemigo mi escuela me apretuja U_U pero sigo adelante XD

¡Lectores como ya lo saben tanto comentarios como criticas serán bien recibidos!

¡Nos leeremos pronto!

¡Matane!


End file.
